Forever Fyre's InspiredByFyre! Week 2011
by Forever Fyre
Summary: "Panakin, what the goobers are you talking about?" That's right! It's the first ever InspiredByFyre! Week! A collection of one-shots and drabbles. Genres, ships, main characters, etc. will vary. Mentions of Zutara, but just for humor. Rated for violence
1. Prologue: Fyre's Guide to Milk

**This fic in one word: InspiredByFyre! Technically, the week starts tomorrow, but I wanted to post this prologue before the week began. I'm an overachiever. Anyways, all characters are Mike and Bryan's. Fyre and Panakin are mine. All ideas belong to the lovely Ms. Forever Fyre, who is an epic writer and an amazing person :)**

_**Prologue**_

**One-shot! One: Fyre's Guide to Milk.**

Fyre stepped into her kitchen to get some milk. It was a hot, September day – the 10th, Fyre had just found out – and the craving of an ice cold glass of milk made her get up from reading the newest '39 Clues' book. Nearly tripping over a cat, the thirteen-year-old swung open the door and squatted down to look at the bottom shelf. The container was heavy, (Her twin sister often joked it weighed more than she did) but Fyre managed to pour up a glass and only spilled a little. When she turned back around to put the milk up, she jumped back a couple of feet in sudden shock.

"Yo. 'Sup?" Her twin said sarcastically, mocking Fyre's 'Gangsta!' dictionary. Fyre rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"My glass of milk is my business; I don't care if we have the same DNA!" The younger retorted, her comeback sounding much cooler in her head than it did out loud. She sighed and set the glass on the marble counter behind her, before pulling her hair up in a messy ponytail. "What are you doing here?" Fyre grumbled, messing with her ponytail until it went lopsided.

Panakin coughed. "Uh, I live here."

Fyre's whole body paused for a moment, before she nodded softly. "Ohhh yeah." The dark-haired girl shrugged, turning around to grip the glass of white liquid behind her. She sipped it loudly, causing her sister's irritation to increase by seven percent.

Panakin decided to ignore her, grabbing her iPod and turning on some 'Taylor Swift' something or another. Fyre's irritation grew thirty percent. "Hey! You can't just ignore me like that!"

Fyre's pale older twin put the song on pause. "Sorry, you've just lost my interest. I mean, all you're doing is sipping milk. _White _milk. It's not even chocolate!" Panakin pointed to the glass for emphasis. "I mean, you used to be somewhat entertaining! And now..." Panakin paused, before her face melted into a scowl. "You have just _lost it, _my friend."

"Panakin, what the goobers are you talking about?"

The Twilight lover went back to shuffling through her apps. "I think I read it in a book." She responded, before becoming hypnotized by little red birds trying to beat up even littler green pigs. "Gimme some food." The shorter of the two suddenly demanded.

Fyre grabbed an apple from a fruit basket that was placed in the center of the island in the middle of the room. She promptly tossed it at her sister, who caught it effortlessly. Fyre couldn't help but glare at her sister's mad ninja skills.

"Queen Freako?" Fyre said, tilting her head slightly. Her sister glared at the nickname. "What, exactly, are we doing with our lives?"

Panakin pondered the question for a moment. "Drinking white milk and listening to Taylor Swift." She replied, unknowing if that was the correct answer or not.

"WRONG! You're always WRONG!" Fyre suddenly yelled, slamming down her glass dramatically. She stepped over and put an arm around her sister's shoulder, which immediately began to squirm in an attempt to get away from Fyre. Fyre put her other arm up towards the ceiling. "We are changing the world, one glass at a time." Fyre motioned towards the empty glass she had left on the countertop.

Panakin looked at her little sister in awe. "Uh-huh. Well, while you're changing the world...'One glass at a time'...I will be over here, doing something that people will one day remember me for." The girl walked over to the dining room table. "Yes, my baby sister, I plan on sitting my butt down right there and listening to some more country music."

Fyre watched as her big sister sat down and popped back in her earbuds, turning the volume up and tuning her out. Fyre pouted, before deciding she needed more milk before she was happy.

Panakin sighed overdramatically, turning her chair around to face her little sister. "Remember the crazy thing we did this July?" Panakin asked. Fyre opened her mouth to speak, before Panakin realized that was a bad thing. "We went and hijacked the Avatar: Last Airbender warehouse! We drove Mike and Bryan to insanity, and we didn't stop there! We _actually _fought the big man and won! And while we did it all, we had some epic laughs and some awesome memories. And all those ideas your little pea-sized brain came up with? Why did we stop?"

"First off, your brain is in my head. Secondly, the reason we stopped is because Mike and Bryan kicked us out! You know, after the whole 'Fighting the big man' thing. And, we only had a few weeks of summer left. I wanted to do something memorable."

"Ozai singing Justin Bieber wasn't memorable enough for you?"

Fyre smiled, remembering the five dollars one of her friends had given her for that recording. "My fingers were getting tired. I just couldn't type anymore ideas."

"Oh, really?" Panakin asked, raising an eyebrow. "So if I were to, say, make a bet with you, you wouldn't take it because of your _fingers being tired_?" she asked.

Fyre raised an eyebrow back at her. "What kind of bet?"

"You write for seven of your own prompts in _one week_, and I post that Zutara thing I wrote in the privacy of my own corner." Panakin said, smiling. Her sister's eyebrows both went up, remembering the _ever so _sappy Zutara bit Panakin had written.

Fyre looked to the side slightly. "So, you're saying that, I get to write for me, and then you post that? That sounds like a win-win!"

"Then bet on, sister dear." Panakin said, holding out a hand for Fyre to shake. Instead, the empty glass was placed in Panakin's hand.

"Take care of this for me, would you?" Fyre asked, before skipping out of the kitchen to go write.

**We'll be checking in with Ms. Fyre and Ms. Panakin again soon…and if I get twenty reviews then I will post an epilogue with my twin going insane. Mwahaha.**

**Prepare for war.**


	2. InspiredByFyre!: A Messed up Family

**FOR NARNIA! (All writers of IBF! Fics pounce forward in a huge roar and eventually we defeat the stupidity that is unoriginal ideas!)**

**Just wanted to point out that today is 9/11. But guess what? We got him! (Laughs evilly and runs in circles) **

**But seriously, this is dedicated to all the people who have lost someone they love. Never Give Up, Never Surrender.**

_**InspiredByFyre! Day 2011**_

**Idea: What if Ursa didn't find out about Ozai trying to kill Zuko?**

**Drabble! One: A Messed-Up Family**

Ursa clutched her little boy's body close.

Less than an hour ago, he had been killed by his own father, Prince Ozai. Ursa would never forgive herself for letting this happen. She would never forgive Azulon for ordering it done. She would most definitely never forgive Ozai for actually going through with this. How dare he take her little boy – _her sweet, talented, eleven-year-old little boy _– away from her?

She felt her daughter stir under her arm. Ursa glanced down at the eight-year-old. Azula looked back up at her mother, her tearstained face just a small illustration of the fear she felt. How had this happened? Ozai never really _liked _Zuko, but Ursa never thought he would _kill _him!

_This morning. . ._

The thought rang into Ursa's ears like a shriek of pure agony. When Azulon had wanted to be alone with Ozai - that had to have been when it happened. Perhaps Azulon favored Azula more too? Maybe he wanted her to be Ozai's heir instead of Zuko.

Ursa could have sworn Azula read her mind, as the little girl shifted uncomfortably. Ursa sighed. She couldn't place her son's death on the girl's shoulders. That just wasn't fair.

Azula was so scared. She had woken up at the noise of Zuko's door creaking open. She had run to his room to see what was going on, just in time to see her father murder her big brother. Azula had gone pale and terrified, her legs giving out under her. Ozai turned around, suddenly turning on her. He had managed to slice one of her legs open with the same dagger he had used moments before to murder Zuko. Azula then scrambled to her feet, screaming as loud as she could, and ran to tell her mother what had happened.

Ursa felt another hot tear roll down her cheek. It fell off of her chin and hit her son's shaggy, black hair, dampening it slightly. Ursa caressed her little boy's face. Azulon had come in a few minutes ago; the entire Palace was awake now. Ursa couldn't help but scream at the old man. He had, after all, sentenced her son to death. Azulon didn't seem upset by his daughter-in-law's behavior, but instead felt sympathy with the lady. He obviously felt bad about what had happened, but Ursa didn't care. Her little boy was dead, and no amount of sympathy could bring him back.

Ursa slowly made up her mind as to what was going to happen tomorrow. In the night, she would pack her bags. Then, tomorrow morning, she would get a boat and leave with Azula to Ember Island. That would become their new permanent home; a safe place from Ozai and Azulon, and a place fit for the two to live as a small family. And when Azula grew up, she could move back to the Fire Nation if she wanted to. Ursa just wanted to be away from the horrid memory of what had happened tonight.

She gave Zuko's body one last squeeze before handing him over to the physician, who stood staring at the boy's lifeless body. Ursa sighed heavily, slowly realizing her son was gone forever.

There were so many things he would never get to do. He would never fall in love, get married, or have a family of his own. He would never make his father truly proud of him. He would never grow up or, by some miracle, become Fire Lord.

Ursa closed her eyes and hugged her little girl again. Azula took a deep, shaky breath, as if slowly realizing she was now an only child. Ursa decided to comfort her little girl as much as she could.

"Come on, Azula. It's your bedtime." Ursa said softly and sweetly.

Azula looked up at her mother. "You really think I'll be able to sleep?" Her voice was a scared whisper, a child wanting to be held longer.

Ursa took a deep breath, steadying herself. "You want me to come and sleep in your room with you?"

The child nodded slowly, taking her mother's hand. Ursa stood up, her legs wobbly beneath her. She softly gripped Azula's wrists and helped the girl up. Her leg was still bleeding; she had refused to let the physicians see it. Ursa closed her eyes for a moment, hoping as the two went through the hall they wouldn't encounter the cold-blooded monster that was her husband.

The duo made their way into Azula's room. Ursa laid her down and softly kissed her child's forehead. "Good night, sweetheart. I love you." She muttered into her daughter's ear. Azula closed her eyes, trying to ease herself into the sweet relief that was sleep.

As Azula fell asleep, Ursa sighed. "Good night, Zuko. I love you." She muttered softly, a small twinge of hope that her son could hear her.

**OOOOO**

". . .Well that was short." Panakin complained.

Fyre glared. "If I get over ten reviews for this chapter, I _may_ extend it into a multi-chap, about the Avatar world with Iroh as Fire Lord, no Zuko to push Team Avatar on, and Ursa and Azula in hiding on Ember Island."

Panakin smiled. "I like it, but I hope you realize you still have six more days to write for. And guess what tomorrow's prompt is? It's me, by the way!"

Fyre rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow will be fun." She said evilly.

". . .Oh Goobers."


	3. InspiredByPanakin!: A Fishy Crime

**Guess who got a professional beta for this chapter? That's right; ME! The lovely Ms. Panakin took this on :D**

_**InspiredByPanakin! Day**_

**Idea: What if Yue couldn't give her life back to the fish?**

**One-Shot! Two: A Fishy Crime**

I looked up at the sky. A blood red stained everything, causing my heart beat to increase. I closed my eyes, feeling my strength slowly drain from my body. It was dark; the only light came from the horrifying red moon. The Spirit Oasis was warm, as usual, yet a chill still worked its way down my spine.

I heard Zhao's menacing voice from the ground. I looked in his hand; there was a small bag that was wiggling about. "Don't bother." He told his men, holding up a fist to the bag. He glared daggers at my friends, which I knew meant he meant business.

_No._

"Zhao, don't." Aang said, putting down his staff. Sokka and Katara dropped their weapons as well. I edged closer to the action, watching in horror at the scene before me.

Zhao breathed heavily. "It is my destiny to destroy the moon, and the Water Tribe." He couldn't be serious, could he? Was he really going to kill the fish and destroy waterbending? I felt my whole body tense as I thought of the horrid consequences of that.

Aang put up his hands. "But destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water tribe. It will hurt everyone," Aang paused. "Including you." Zhao's gaze was still as angry as ever. "Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." I nodded in silent agreement, though I figured Zhao couldn't see me.

I heard a voice on my left. "He is right, Zhao." An old man was there, glaring at Zhao with the same intensity Zhao had been glaring at my friends.

Zhao turned to look at him. "General Iroh." Venom was dripping off of the words. "Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" He asked, feigning a look of pity.

General Iroh took his hood off. "I'm no traitor, Zhao." He said calmly. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." The elderly general glanced at his feet, before suddenly exploding in an outrage. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I will release on you tenfold!" I was shocked by the outburst, but I listened on. "Let it go, now!"

I was surprised that Zhao actually did it. He opened the bag and placed the fish back in the water. I breathed a sigh of relief as the color was restored to planet earth.

And suddenly, my relief turned to horror as Zhao sent a burst of searing hot flame at the pond.

Everything turned black. Pitch black. I stared in horror as General Iroh sent bursts of red-hot flame at the Admiral. Zhao jumped back and rushed behind four of his men, who instantly attacked the General. Iroh took them down easily, not a drop of sweat on his brow.

I dashed off of Appa. Iroh picked the small, white fish from the water and held it in his hands. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "There's no hope now." I muttered, feeling Sokka pull his arms around me. "It's over." I breathed.

"No." Aang suddenly said. "It's not over." His voice sounded older, eerie, but regardless, I watched him step into the pond somewhat casually. Suddenly, a glow of light erupted from both his body and the remaining fish's body. The glow was blinding, but I stared on anyway.

And suddenly, the water engulfed Aang.

I watched as all of the water began to glow blue, causing a blue tint on the otherwise darkness. The water began to move in huge waves with power that would normally take five waterbenders. It all collected and moved up into a giant creature. Blinking in horror, I saw the center of the water-creature.

_Aang._

The creature raised its arms with Aang, causing it to look more terrifying than before. The monster stepped away from the Oasis, but it's glow was still clearly visible.

Iroh placed the fish back into the water. It still refused to move in any way.

"It's too late." Katara stated; the horror was evident in her voice. "It's dead."

Iroh suddenly turned to me. 'You have been touched by the moon spirit." He said, pointing at me. "Some of its life is in you." His voice was so caring; so gentle. It made me feel comforted as suddenly horrid reality caught up with me.

"Yes," I said. "You're right. It gave me life." I said. I shut my eyes closed before stating words I did not want to say. "Maybe I can give it back."

I stood and moved towards the general as suddenly I felt Sokka move behind me. "No." He nearly shouted, grabbing my arm. "You don't have to do that."

"It's my duty, Sokka." I protested.

I looked at my feet. "I won't let you." He said, holding his grip on me tightly. I loved that he loved me so much, but I had to do this. "Your father told me to protect you," he continued. He held my hand so softly, so it was easy for my hand to slip away.

"I have to do this." I said, the sudden urgency of the situation hitting me like a rock.

I placed my hands on the wet, slimy scales of the small white fish. I closed my eyes, putting all my concentration into the fish. It began to glow under fingertips, and I felt my hope lifting. I looked down at the fish. It had stopped glowing, but it still wasn't wiggling. I looked with concern at Sokka, who returned the look to me.

"Yue..." he muttered.

Katara took the fish from my hand, placing it in the warm water. I watched in horror as the fish floated to the top, dead.

"No!" Katara and I both shouted.

Sokka pulled the fish from the water and handed it to me quickly. "Try again!" he urged, sounding incredibly anxious.

I placed my hands back on the fish. This time, it didn't glow. The lifeless fish just sat there, the darkness enveloping it like a blanket. I stared in horror at it, my eyes wide as saucers. "No. No, no, no, no, no!" I shouted at the fish. It still lay there, unmoving.

I felt warm tears streak my face. _How could this happen? _

It was over. _All over._

**OOOOO**

At the end of the summer, Sozin's Comet came. No one did anything; no one even left their houses.

Not even the Fire Nation.

Every night, the sky was pitch black. People were scared. Even the bravest grown men wouldn't leave their house at night. Zhao had become a highly respected general in Fire Lord Ozai's court. Zuko was still in exile, living in the Earth Kingdom with Iroh and several other refugees like me.

Sokka, Katara, Aang and I lived in a small house in the Earth Kingdom. It was normally cold at night, but tonight, there was an ever so familiar red glow in the sky which made it warm. It was terrifying.

So much blood had been spilled over the past five months. The Fire Nation had tried to kill all of the earthbenders. The Earth Kingdom surrendered after two months, and the Fire Nation dominated the earth.

Although, the Fire Nation was still scared at night. Aang and Iroh were right; the world was thrown out of balance. Some believed evil spirits roamed the earth now at night. I believed it. It always seemed freezing cold at night, and I could have sworn I felt cold hands on my shoulders. I hated life now. It was scary and weird.

_I just wished I could have saved that poor fish's life._

**OOOOO**

Panakin raised an eyebrow. "Why is my day so depressing?"

"Because I chose a depressing idea." Fyre said, closing her laptop and grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it into her mouth. "Besides," She gulped. "Tomorrow will be worse."

Panakin rolled her eyes. "This is _so_ OOC." She muttered.


	4. InspiredBySummer!: Prisoner

**And the Beta is…: SUMMER! You should have guessed that, however.**

_**InspiredBySummer! Day**_

**Idea: What if Azula was wrong and the Dai Li stayed loyal to Long Feng?**

**One-shot! Three: Prisoner**

_Give up._

Azula attempted to scream again, but by now it was useless. She closed her eyes, knowing that it was all over, that Long Feng had won.

She figured it had been about an hour ago; her 'flawless' plan had gone horribly wrong. The Dai Li suddenly turned on her, taking her by surprise and eventually sending the fourteen-year-old to her knees. She wondered if they had captured Mai and Ty Lee as well.

_You got your only friends killed, you know._

Inside, Azula was cursing herself for ever being so foolish. She had never thought out _this _scenario. After she had terrified each and every one of the Dai Li agents, she figured that they would be too weak and afraid to challenge her.

She had thought wrong. Apparently, they feared Long Feng more than they feared her.

Azula took that as an insult. She was possibly the most powerful firebender in history, and Long Feng was what? The Earth King's Secretary? An _okay _earthbender at most. His Dai Li agents were pretty skilled, but they should have never been able to take down the Fire Nation Princess!

_Most powerful firebender in history? Then how were you taken down so easily?_

Azula looked down at her knee. Soaked in blood and obviously broken, it was completely useless. Even if she dared to try and escape from this cell – _this filthy, cold, dark cell_ – she wouldn't make it more than ten feet at most. And even then she'd be in agonizing pain.

_How had they taken her down? _

The question ripped her apart. It caused actual physical ache. Her head hurt whenever the question rang through her brain. She couldn't think of anything for more than twenty seconds without that it suddenly hitting her like one of those stupid Dai Li Agent's rock gloves.

_The rock gloves._ That was part of it. They had gotten her in her joints. Her knees had buckled, her ribs snapped, and her skull fractured. If she hadn't overestimated herself, she may have been ready to fight back, to defend herself. But instead, she just sat there in shock as the Dai Li suddenly attacked her.

_Shock. _That was part two of this horrid tragedy. She had expected the Dai li to stay loyal to her.

_How stupid was that?_

The voice in her head was getting louder, sounding more familiar. She shot her head back, slamming it into the wall behind her. That was enough to make the voice shut up for a little while. All it had done since the Dai Li captured her was cut the princess down.

Azula decided not to struggle or scream. That's what they wanted, after all. She decided instead to save up her energy for later when she may need it. She decided to listen for the Dai Li going by outside to see if she could get any information out of them.

She heard the loud _clank_ of a cell door opening through the thick, metal walls. Her head turned to her left, towards the sound. Her ears began to register noise coming from the next room over.

"You can't do this to me!" a feminine voice screamed.

A male voice; probably one of the Dai Li. "Watch us."

The girl yelled again, when suddenly her shriek was interrupted by a gargle, like she had been gagged. Azula's head was wounded, but she knew that voice from somewhere. _Mai...Ty Lee...oh please no! _Azula screamed inside her head. If her friends were captured because of her, she would never forgive herself.

Azula heard the sound of pained grunts, flesh upon metal, and gagged sobs. _Please not Ty Lee. Please not Mai. _Azula repeated it over and over again. _Please no. _She felt her heart pounding as one of the Dai Li unknowingly lifted her spirits.

"Water Tribe pest," He hissed.

Azula breathed a sigh of relief. It was the Water tribe peasant, not Mai or Ty Lee. _Though_, Azula couldn't shake the dread from her head, _they may still be captured_.

The next door cell suddenly sounded empty, which worried Azula. If the Dai Li were with the Water tribe peasant, then they couldn't come in to torture her. But if they had left, then Azula could be in trouble. She took a deep breath as she heard footsteps outside of her cell. The door creaked open, light flooding the normally dark cell. Her eyes burned from the green-tinted light.

Two Dai Li agents entered the room. They immediately sent several rock gloves to the princess's torso, causing the fourteen-year-old to double over in pain. Her breathing became heavy, and her heart beat hard.

_Go on, fight back. You'll win, just like last time. Oh, wait... Nevermind._

The voice was back. _Leave me alone! _Azula shouted back at it. It simply laughed at her, growing colder and more familiar with each syllable it spat at princess. Azula glared up at the Dai Li, a bloodthirsty gaze that would normally make any man paralyzed with fear; but now, she didn't seem very sure of herself. She felt like the floor had been pulled out from under her, leaving her a crumpled heap on the floor.

The men stepped aside, allowing their leader, Long Feng, into the freezing cold cell. He smiled a wicked smile at the princess, causing the girl to suddenly lose the bits of confidence she had.

"Hello, Princess," He hissed coolly. Azula would have spat if there weren't a gag in her mouth. "I trust that you enjoy your new room?" Azula didn't respond, simply glaring at the man. Long Feng scowled, sending another rock glove right at the teenager's ribcage. She groaned in pain. "If you are not going to answer me then why did I ask the question?" he snapped. Azula frowned; this man was getting creepier by the moment.

_You're going to let him trash you like that? Well, I guess I should have expected this from you._

Azula slammed her head back again, silencing the voice. Long Feng raised an eyebrow at his prisoner's behavior. "Headache?" he asked, moving his fingers up to Azula's deep head wound. Azula seethed as he pressed his fingers into it, causing unbearable pain.

_I'm back._

The voice...Azula knew who it was. It was so close – yet she couldn't put her finger on it. It teased her, throwing insult after insult at her. She looked back up at Long Feng, hoping that if she was able to get her mind off of the voice, it would go away.

Long Feng looked around the cell. "It's quite dark in here...no windows, no sun." Azula closed her eyes. No sun; no firebending. "And it's quite cold in here, wouldn't you agree?" he asked. At the mention of the cold, Azula shivered. Long Feng smirked. "And I guess you must be so bored without your bending to keep you company." He motioned towards the shackles on Azula's wrists and ankles, securing her against the wall. "I bet you've even been talking to yourself."

_Aw, that's nonsense, Long Feng. Only the mentally insane talk to themselves._

Azula's eyes widened in terror. She had figured out who the voice belonged to, alright.

It was herself, cutting her down and making clear how Azula really thought of herself. She shut her eyes tight, taking a deep, chilling breath and releasing it back out. Azula lowered her eyes to the floor, away from Long Feng's horrid gaze.

Another rock glove – this one in her shoulder. Azula bit down on the gag as tight as she could and glared back up at the man. "Don't worry, I sent a letter to your father. He should get back to me within a week. If not...well, I guess then you're going to be my guest for a long while, no?"

_He called Dad? HA! And Daddy thought Zuzu was a failure. Just wait until he sees you._

Azula shut her eyes again, before making eye contact with the evil man again. This time, her gaze wasn't bloodthirsty or threatening in any way. Instead, she looked scared, hurt, like a child who had been taken away from her family.

The man smirked. "Don't worry, Princess. We are not going to hurt you." Long Feng paused, obviously deep in thought. "However...are you familiar with a little place called _Lake Laogai_?"

**OOOOO**

"DUDE. What's with the cliffhangers?" Panakin complained.

Fyre smiled. "It's how I roll." She winked, before pulling up a clean document and typing rapidly on it as well. "Trust me," she said, pausing from her work. "Tomorrow will be the most epic cliffhanger you have ever seen!"

"On comedy day?"

"Shut up."


	5. InspiredByJiaoJie!: The Boomerang Gang!

**Beta: Jiao-Jie the 'Great'. (She gave me two cyber-nickels to say that. I told her I could buy a dime)**

_**InspiredByJiao-Jie! Day**_

**Idea: What if Momo, Hawky, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, and Appa all teamed up and stopped Ozai on their own? Call them The Boomerang Gang!**

**One-shot! Four: The Boomerang Gang!**

"Order! Order!" Momo called across the yard. The other animals looked up at him. "I call this meeting of the Boomerang gang to order at...well, the sun's behind this tree." Momo turned around to look at the tree in which he was perched. "Alright; Hawky, how's the Fire Nation report?"

Hawky squawked. "How come you're the leader?"

"Because my name starts with an M, and you cannot argue with my logic." The group was outside of the Royal Family's old beach house. The humans were off shopping, so the group had a time to meet in private. "Hawky!" Momo shrieked.

Hawky shook his head slowly. "The Fire Nation is planning on burning down the Earth Kingdom on the day of Sozin's Comet. It is unknown if Fire Lord Ozai plans on taking Princess Azula, but I'd bet against it." Hawky pecked a bug off of the ground.

"Why do you doubt that?" Momo asked him.

Hawky ruffled his feathers. "Well, after Prince Zuko told him about Azula failing to kill Aang, he's been acting pretty tense to her. And after Mai and Ty Lee stopped hanging out around her, she's been acting a little weird – weirder than usual."

Foo Foo looked down. "Well I guess that's a relief for the Earth Kingdom; that girl is really scary! She took down Ba Sing Se all by herself!" Foo Foo looked scared. It was REALLY cute.

"But Fire Lord Ozai is still powerful enough to take it down on his own!" Hawky protested. "He's taking, like, a hundred war balloons to come with him, all equipped with about 100 of his best soldiers!" Hawky's loud squawks made the rest of the group jump back in horror.

Momo counted on his fingers. "That's about" – He ran out of fingers to count on – "Sixteen men!" He held up all his fingers and toes. The group gasped in horror. "And...how many humans are on our side?"

Foo Foo looked up from his meal – grass. "Well, we have Sokky, Katara, Aang, Zuzu, Toph, and Suki." Foo Foo listed off, then returned back to his dinner.

"Which is..." - Hawky counted on his feathers - "...sixty?"

"I think so." Momo said, counting on his own fingers. "Which means that we're toast! There's no way the sixty of them can take down all sixteen of the bad guys!" Momo began to panic, running around and flying all over the place rapidly.

"MOMO!" Hawky yelled. Momo stopped. "You have to calm down! Don't worry; the people we have on our side are EXPERTS at what they do!"

"Yeah," Foo Foo interjected. "Sokky's a master swordsman, Katara is a master waterbender, Zuzu is a master firebender, Toph is a master earthbender, Aang is the Avatar, and Suki...is good at whatever it is that Suki does." Foo foo concluded awkwardly.

"She can take down an army with one hand." Hawky clarified. Foo Foo nodded rapidly.

Momo sighed, before turning to the ten-ton bison among the group. "Why haven't you said anything yet?"

Appa shrugged, before wandering over to a bale of hay that had been laid out for his dinner.

"Appa's useless. I mean, really." Momo stated, before turning back to his friends. Suddenly, Momo's eyes widened to be bigger than his face. He looked back at Appa and smiled. "Or is he...?" Momo asked, smiling somewhat evilly; enough to creep the others out.

Hawky raised a feathered eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"HE'S A TEN-TON BISON! What do you think I'm getting at?" Momo yelled, alarming Hawky and Foo Foo. "He's like our Suki! He can take down an army with his tail!" Momo pointed at the bison for emphasis. "A-a-and Foo foo!" Momo said, struggling to find where he was going with this speech. He pointed to the Baby Saber Tooth Moose Lion. "You can trick ANYONE into believing you're cute, when you're secretly a master fighter, right?"

"Uhhh..."

"AND HAWKY!" Momo interrupted. "You could, like, fly around and attack with that TERRIFYING beak of yours!" Hawky began to peck the ground; Momo hoped that he was sharpening his incredibly dull beak. "Sooo, together, we could take down Fire Lord Ozai, right?"

"WHAT?" Three voices screamed.

"O-or eat some more, then talk about world domination."

**OOOOO**

"Hey wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?" Toph said, picking dirt out of her toes.

Sokka jumped up. "OH NO! I KNEW IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME!" He screamed, lunging at Appa. "APPA ATE MOMO!" He climbed into Appa's mouth. "Momo! I'm coming for you buddy!" He yelled down the bison's throat.

Momo watched from afar. He smiled at how clueless humans were, before giving a signal to Appa. Appa, in return, spat Sokka out and wandered off. He would come into use later; Momo just had to figure out a way to get the group to take him there.

Hawky looked at Momo and nodded, before the duo took off to meet with Foo Foo.

The plan was going perfectly so far; the group thought Momo was missing, they had no idea where Hawky and Foo Foo were, and they were going to actually GIVE Appa an excuse to visit Nyla! Things were going great!

Hawky and Momo met up with Foo Foo in a tree far away from the Fire lord's old beach house. "Things are all going according to plan." Momo stated. He glanced up at Hawky. "Do you think you can fly all the way to the Fire Nation?"

Hawky nodded, smiling. "I can pick up a few friends on the way there, too!"

"Perfect." Momo stated, his attention turning to Foo Foo. "But do you think you can carry him?" He asked, pointing at the Moose Lion. Foo Foo's tail began to wag happily, noticing that he was a big part of the plan.

Hawky tilted his head. "I can carry him far enough." He stated, leaning in to sniff Foo Foo.

Momo smiled again. "Excellent. Now it's all up to Appa to convince the humans to take him to Ba Sing Se."

**OOOOO**

Outside of the Earth Kingdom Tavern, Appa stepped up to Nyla. "Nyla?" He asked. "Do you remember me?"

"I remember every stink bag I smell, bison." She snapped. Appa seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst when suddenly Nyla smiled at him. "Hey Appa! How are you doing, buddy?" She asked, leaning in to sniff him. Appa stepped back.

"Nyla, I wish we were meeting under happier circumstances, but this is serious." Nyla froze in place. "Fire Lord Ozai plans on burning down the entire Earth Kingdom. I don't have time to explain, but you need to convince the humans to go to Ba Sing Se. After we get there, I need you to get to where the airships are attacking, fast."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Nyla said, raising her eyebrows. "How stupid do you think I am? Who came up with this plan?"

"The lemur."

Nyla looked down for a moment. "Well it won't be too hard, I'll just convince them that whoever they're looking for is there." She said, shrugging ever so slightly. Appa smiled at her, before leaning in to lick her. As she licked him back, the two pretended that they were enemies. They had perfect timing, seeing as the humans came out of the tavern at that exact moment.

"Nyla!" Jun called in a sing-song voice. She threw Appa's friend a steak, which she ate rapidly.

Within minutes, the group was headed to Ba Sing Se.

**OOOOO**

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so it can't be far." Jun stated. "Good Luck." With that, she gripped Nyla's reins and pulled them back, away from the Avatar's friends. Jun looked down at her animal, smiling happily. "Well, we helped them. I guess you could say that, if the won, we saved the wor – WHOA!" She cried, suddenly being flung off off her beast. "What has gotten into you?" She yelled. Nyla simply ran off, towards the Wulong Forest.

Meanwhile, Team Avatar wasn't having a great time with their animals, either.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a Giant Eel Hound," Piandao told the trio. Sokka dug his heels into the creature, but it wouldn't budge.

Sokka whipped the reins. The beast still didn't move. "COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!" He screamed at it. He whipped the reins and dug in his heels again. Still no luck. "YIP YIP!" He cried. "YIP YIP!" Suki squeezed him tightly, trying to get him to calm down.

Toph scoffed. "Runs fast, alright." She stated sarcastically.

Piandao seemed embarrassed. "Um, he seems to be a little tired at the moment. Perhaps your bison could get you where you need to go?"

Zuko scowled. "No way! Katara and I called Appa, like, yesterday! Taking down Azula is WAY more important than some war balloons!" He yelled. Katara gripped his shoulder and squeezed it tightly, trying to get him to calm down. She and Suki exchanged a glance.

Zuko threw another bundle of food onto Appa. "Besides, we already have all our stuff loaded up and – "

Appa took off suddenly, leaving Zuko standing in a cloud of confusion.

He turned to Sokka, fuming angrily. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KEPT SCREAMING 'YIP YIP'! WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?" He stalked angrily over to the Water Tribe Boy, who leapt off of the Giant Eel Hound. Suki and Toph followed his lead. Zuko continued to scream. "AND NOW AZULA'S GOING TO BE FIRE LORD! CONGRATS, SOKKA, THE WORLD IS OVER AND IT'S ALL YOUR – "

"Hey Zuko, Eel's gone." Katara said casually, pointing behind Sokka. The entire group turned to look. Sure enough, the beast was gone.

Zuko slapped his forehead. "I hate my life." He muttered unhappily.

**OOOOO**

On the way to the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Hawky dropped off Foo Foo at the airship base. Foo Foo rushed into the lead airship – the one with the new 'Phoenix King' Ozai - and watched Hawky leave. The messenger hawk stopped at several places, looking for pets or animals of any kind.

He was able to gather a small army; himself being the leader, several other messenger hawks, a couple of Rhinos, along with a few others. Hawky gave them the game plan, and the group instantly rushed to the palace.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now proclaim you..." the sage stopped.

Azula looked up at him impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Just do it!" She snapped, before turning her head to see what was going on. About thirty messenger hawks instantly flooded the Coronation Temple, swarming around in circles. Azula wiped her eyes for a moment, nearly thinking she was dreaming. What were all the birds doing there? At night, too?

Suddenly, the birds rushed the sages and the Princess. Azula screamed and sent a burst of blue fire at them, which they avoided simply, flying away from the blast.

The next thing the princess knew, rhinos were in the Coronation Plaza as well. She turned to one of the sages. "What is going on?" She screamed over the noise of about fifty animals. "My Coronation interrupted by filthy pests?"

The sage started to respond, when suddenly, a Giant Eel Hound entered the picture, attacking several of the guards Azula had not banished. Azula pointed to the creature. "SERIOUSLY! What is going on?" She asked. The beasts ran around in circles, avoiding every attack fired at them.

"THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" She screamed, before being attacked by about ten Hawks.

**OOOOO**

Foo Foo ran to go and cut some cables. Any crew members who saw him simply cooed over him and let him by, so it wasn't hard to get into the engine room and 'innocently' cut the accelerator cable, causing the airship to halt.

Fire Lord Ozai stepped out of his room, wearing nothing but a towel - he had decided that he needed to take a shower before dominating planet earth – into the engine room. "What is going on?" He yelled at the captain, who immediately stepped in front of Foo Foo.

"Er, Malfunction, sir. We should have it fixed within a few minutes." The captain said simply, not wanting to rat out Foo Foo. The creature wagged his tail, waiting for just the right moment.

Ozai scowled. "You're wasting my precious bath time." He said, before stalking out of the room, back to his pet rubber ducky, Quackers.

The captain wiped the sweat off of his brow, before turning back to Foo Foo. "What? You're not even going to thank me? I just saved your hide! Literally!" The captain yelled. Foo Foo wagged his tail and ran over to the steering mechanism. He leapt on the wheel, causing the ship to slam right.

The captain heard Ozai scream from his room. "WHATEVER! I CAN JUST TAKE A BATH _AFTER_ WORLD DOMINATION."

The captain scooped up Foo Foo and straightened the wheel. "You're a lot of trouble, did you know that?" Foo Foo wagged his tail again, before dashing over to the lever that opened the floor in the Bomb Bay. "NO! NOT THAT – "

Too late; Foo foo had already pulled the lever, sending at least thirty men to the ocean.

Foo Foo smiled up at the captain, before dashing off to go a cause a bit more havoc.

**OOOOO**

Appa flew to Ba Sing Se, leaving behind a screaming Zuko. Appa smiled, hoping that everyone else's missions were going as good as his own. Nyla was headed to the Wulong forest, where she would meet up with Momo. Hawky had gone to take down Azula; Appa had sent Eely to help. Foo Foo was up in the air currently, taking down airships singlehandedly.

Appa decided to head to the Zoo or the Circus to get more animals to help him take back Ba Sing Se. He got several willing animals, who then swarmed Ba Sing Se. The Fire nation was clearly surprised by a herd of animals suddenly attacking them, seeing as they were too busy looking around to fight back.

Several of the animals went to take the capitol; Appa decided just to attack any soldiers he saw. Several soldiers were surprised by a giant bison attacking them, but they were more willing to attack him than the baby platypus-bears.

Appa landed and slammed his tail down, sending back several soldiers. He growled at several of them, scaring them into running away. He smiled; this was going much easier than he had originally thought it would.

He glanced up at the comet in the air. The sky had a creepy red glow to it, causing Appa to shudder. He turned back to the battlefield, slamming into several soldiers.

This was so fun.

**OOOOO**

Momo sat perched on one of the rock columns, overlooking the entire Wulong forest. He smiled, hoping everything was going according to plan. The boomerang gang was saving the world, and Momo had come up with the idea!

Momo stared as a few airships - no more than three – came into vision. He heard a man screaming something inside the biggest one. Something about crackers? Momo couldn't hear him that well.

He blinked several times, watching as a man in a towel came into view. "I WANT THAT STUPID RAT OUT OF HERE IMMEDIATELY!" He screeched. Momo sat up, knowing he was talking about Foo Foo. The man looked over at Momo, before glaring back at the captain. "See? Let one run free and then you have all these pests all over!"

Momo chattered unhappily, before soaring up to rescue Foo Foo from the man's grasp. Ozai gasped as Momo swooped up and grabbed Foo Foo. "Thanks, buddy." Foo Foo said as Momo pulled him back to the rock columns. "I owe you one."

Momo nodded, then flew back up and began to attack Ozai. "HANG ON!" Ozai suddenly screamed. "At least let me get some pants on!" He yelled. Momo froze, then flew down to the floor. Ozai nodded, and stalked back into his room. Momo looked up at the Captain awkwardly.

"Hey." The captain said. Momo waved to him. "So...how are you?"

Momo shrugged.

"Just...trying to get through an awkward moment." The captain said uneasily.

Ozai stepped out his room – pants on – and noted the awkwardness between the lemur and the captain. They both waved to him. Ozai waved back, confused. "So...are we going to have an epic battle full of amazing firebending and lightning before you finally take my bending away, or..."

Momo shook his head, pointing to Wulong forest. Ozai nodded slowly, before sending a jet of fire at Momo. Momo screeched and flew down as fast as he could. Ozai jumped off of the platform and fell down next to Momo and Foo Foo.

"This seem a bit unfair to you?" Ozai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Momo shook his head again, pointing to the air. Ozai turned to look.

About thirty birds few through the air - lead by Hawky - followed by Appa. Ozai looked to the ground to see Eely, Nyla, some Rhinos, plus a few more animas Ozai didn't care to put a name to. Momo smiled as Ozai looked at his feet.

"Just a bit unfair, wouldn't you agree?" Ozai pouted.

**OOOOO**

"Got any two's?"

"Go lion-fish." Sokka responded. Iroh grabbed a card from the small pile the two had put together. Sokka looked up at Iroh. "Got any Ozai's?" Katara turned to look at him. "What? I got this card pack in the Fire Nation. What did you expect?"

"Well, I don't know!" Katara yelled.

Zuko looked over at Sokka. "Is there a card of me?"

"Uh, yeah." Sokka was trying to hold back his laughter as he handed Zuko the 'Jack'. Zuko stared in horror as Sokka busted out laughing. Katara looked over Zuko's shoulder and collapsed to the ground swarmed by laughter.

Zuko looked like he was going to explode. "First off, the scar is, once again, on the wrong side. SECONDLY, MY HEAD IS NOT THAT BIG!" He thrust the card at Suki, who died of laughter at bobble-head Zuko. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. "WHO DREW THIS?"

Sokka looked at one of the cards. "Uh...Azula did."

"Figures."

Suki giggled again. "Well now we know how Azula feels about Zuko, huh?" She asked, nudging Zuko playfully. The Fire Prince looked like he was going to explode, his face boiling red and his skin hot to the touch. "Oh, lighten up. It's not like she made you the two or anything."

Zuko looked at her. "Why the two?"

"Well, the two can't do anything. No matter what game you play, the two is always the card you don't wan-" Suki picked up the two and glanced at it. "Yeah, I was right. Aang is card number two. Huh. I wonder if I'm on any." Suki began digging through the pile of cards, looking for herself.

Zuko looked at the scene around him. "THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" He suddenly screamed.

"Déjà vu, my young nephew." Iroh said, throwing a three at Sokka. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say that exact thing earlier?" Iroh asked, setting his cards down. Zuko shook his head. "Huh. Odd." He looked around. "This is so weird."

**OOOOO**

Ozai's eyebrow did a funny dance. He was lying on the ground, unable to move. It had been five minutes, and he had been defeated by a giant fleet of animals. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the embarrassment he felt. The little lemur was scurrying around, talking to each of his friends.

"Can I say something?" Ozai asked, raising an eyebrow. Several animals turned to look at him. "Uh, what just happened?"

Nyla smiled, her tongue slashing out towards Ozai. Ozai shouted and attempted to jump back, away from the giant pink tongue, but it hit him – again. Ozai scowled. "Oh yeah. Man, this is embarrass..."

Sokka ran up to the rock pillar, exhausted. "WE'RE HERE!" He yelled, collapsing to the ground.

Ozai looked up at the sky; the comet was long gone. It was getting dark now, the moon and the stars the only lights left in the sky. Ozai looked back at the Water Tribe Boy. "A little late, don't you think?" Ozai asked sarcastically.

Sokka looked up at the sky. "AW MAN!"

Zuko and Katara were the next panting figures to enter the picture. Zuko looked at his father. "Hey, what happened here?" He asked, looking at all the animals. Momo waved to him. Zuko waved back. "Hey Sokka! Appa didn't eat Momo!"

Sokka glared. "Shut up."

Toph, Suki, Iroh, and a few other old guys came next. Ozai sighed. "End of the world party?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Team Avatar glared daggers at him.

The final member of Team Avatar – the Avatar himself – entered the scene, flying in on his glider dramatically. "The Avatar is Back!" he said, slamming his staff into the ground. He immediately froze, then looked around. "Hey, what happened here?" He asked. Zuko motioned to him and raised both of his eyebrows.

Ozai sighed. "I don't even know." He grumbled. Suddenly, he was wacked in the head with a rubber duck dawning all of his Phoenix King gear. Ozai stared in horror. "Quackers?" he asked. "You were behind all of this?"

Zuko and Iroh stared in horror at Ozai. "THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" they both screamed, before they were swarmed by rubber duckies.

**OOOOO**

Panakin's eyebrow went up. "THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" She yelled.

Her little twin smiled. "It's prompts from Fyre's Guide to Creativity. What did you expect?" She asked. Fyre leaned over and gripped her Dr. Pepper from the twin's nightstand. "Pana, get me some Chocolate Chip Cookies. I'm on a roll." Fyre smiled evilly,

Panakin looked at her for a moment. "I'm not your slave!" She paused, pondering Fyre's request. "Yeah, okay." She said, then rushed off to bake some cookies.


	6. InspiredByPassion!: Boiling Mistakes

**My 'Professional' Beta for this chapter is the lovely Ms. Passion Works. Yes, I got all four of them. **_**TAKE THAT.**_

**Idea: What if Mai didn't get there in time in "The Boiling Rock" and the thingy fell? (Azula and Ty Lee can be stuck on it, too)**

**One-Shot! Five: Boiling Mistakes**

Mai watched in horror as her two best friends, her ex-boyfriend, and her uncle plummeted to what could more than likely be certain death.

The guards who had cut the line were obviously terrified as well - they hadn't realized that the Fire Nation Princess was on the gondola as well. But to Mai, she was more than the Princess of her nation. She was one of her best friends.

As the gondola flung itself to the water, the eight people on it screamed. The gondola fell faster than they did, so they all flew up in the air. Mai watched, speechless as Azula grabbed Ty Lee from the air and pulled her close. The extra weight made them both fall faster, closer to the gondola. The others seemed to catch onto the idea, grabbing one another in an attempt to stop flying.

Mai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the convict among them grabbing onto her uncle, the grown men both screaming. It was a terrifying situation, yes, but still pretty funny nonetheless.

And another thing that made Mai's jaw drop; the warrior-girl that she had put in prison reached for Azula and Ty Lee. Mai slowly realized why; no one really cared who their enemies were, they all just wanted to stay alive. Ty Lee immediately took the hand, but Azula hesitated, which cost her dearly.

Her body slammed into the gondola as it came to a sudden stop in the water. Her arm, however, was hit by one of the many waves of boiling water encircling the small, metal island that the eight now inhabited. Azula yelled at the top of her lungs, yanking her arm out of the water frantically and ripping off her metal glove.

"Azula!" was the first word Mai was able to get out. The gondola rocked violently, causing some of the people on it to slip and slide or collide into each other. The Water Tribe boy and Zuko were the first ones to make it to the princess.

The conversation was inaudible to Mai, but she saw Azula point to her arm, and the Water Tribe boy grabbed it tenderly. He jumped back, gripping his hand. _It's going to be hot, genius_, Mai thought, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. Azula gripped her shoulder and turned to Ty Lee, who rushed to her friend's side.

Mai turned to the guards, who were standing there, staring at the accident. "Don't just stand there, get them out!" Mai demanded.

She turned back to the site of the crash as she heard footsteps of the guards behind her. She stared in horror as suddenly Zuko rushed Azula to her feet and pulled her to the middle of the gondola. She figured the reason why; it was sinking. They were all going to be killed within five minutes if no one got them out.

Mai turned to several large machines on the balcony. They looked like giant bows and…

_Arrows_. If she sent one of those into the metal of the gondola, it would catch and she would be able to pull it out of the water. Mai ran to the machine and aimed it.

Though there was a problem with her plan; she misfired, she may lose a friend. It could either hit one of the people on the gondola, or worse, puncture a hole in the thing, forcing it underwater.

She took a deep breath as several of the guards ran up to her. She turned to them, the horror of the situation still evident. The guards caught on to her plan and rushed to the machine, aiming it carefully. Mai breathed a sigh of relief. At least if her friends sank, it wouldn't be her fault.

She watched as the arrow slammed into the bottom of the gondola, causing all the people standing on top to fall over and grab each other. The jump of movement caused the far end of the gondola to push itself underwater.

Zuko, being the clumsy mess he is, slid on the slick surface of the metal island and his foot hit the water. Zuko shouted and fell forward, just a few inches away from the boiling hot water. Mai stared in awe as the Earth Kingdom warrior and the older Water Tribe man grabbed Zuko's arms and pulled him away. She noticed Azula smirk at him, probably pointing out how she was less of baby about getting burnt than he was, but Zuko ignored her, rubbing his foot.

The rope from the arrow tightened, and began to pull the gondola up towards the balcony that hung out over the water. The group clung to the large metal tower in the center; their lives depended on it.

It took an agonizing three minutes to get it all the way up. Mai was watching her friends, making sure no one slid off or got hurt in any way.

As the gondola finally reached the top, the warden was the first person off, running away from the metal deathtrap. Some of the guards rushed to his aid, while others helped the rest of the escapees off. The gondola was burning hot to the touch, so it was hard to get the people off, but after ten minutes, they had managed to get everyone. The older ones went to get some medical supplies for the injured siblings. Azula and Zuko already both had cold towels around their burnt limbs. Ty Lee was pacing back and forth, back and forth. It annoyed Mai_ way_ too much.

"Are you guys okay?" Mai asked them, pressing a cold towel against Zuko's foot.

Azula tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Define, 'okay'."

Mai rolled her eyes. "You make everything too difficult. Can't you just stick to 'We're fine, thanks for asking. Oh yeah! Thanks for saving our lives, by the way.' At which I would say, 'You're welcome' and we could all be on our merry way."

Azula and Zuko exchanged a glance. "Where did emotionless Mai go?" Zuko asked, looking at her skeptically. "I miss her."

Mai smirked. "You see your two best friends and your uncle about to be killed, and you think, 'Huh. Life could be worse. Maybe.'" Zuko nodded, before realizing she forgot to mention her boyfriend nearly died too. Azula noted this as well, smiling and shaking her head slowly. Zuko glared at them.

Ty Lee giggled happily and rushed over to hug Mai. Mai looked disgusted and terrified, but after a few seconds, she hugged Ty Lee back. Azula rolled her eyes.

"You two are _way_ too weird," she commented, smirking over at her friends.

Mai smiled. She had saved the lives of eight people today.

More importantly, she decided tomorrow she'd go back to being gloomy.

**OOOOO**

Panakin's eyebrow twitched. "Do you REALIZE that this would change EVERYTHING?" Fyre raised an eyebrow at her. "Mai and Ty Lee would have not betrayed Azula, Zuko wouldn't be able to finish teaching Aang firebending, Azula couldn't fight, and by the way, _WOULD AZULA EVEN LET THEM OFF OF THE BOILING ROCK?"_

Fyre stared at her with her 'I only understood half of the words you just said' look. "That's what I'm all about," Fyre said, turning back to her laptop. "messing up the world until it breaks."

"Okay, this bet has officially made you go crazy." Panakin said, taking Fyre's soda away from her.

Fyre laughed evilly, then demanded a BLT.


	7. InspiredByTheFourthWall!: The Rules

_**InspiredByTheFourthWall! Day**_

**Idea: What if Azula turned around to be on the good side? What if Azula had gone with Ozai to burn down the Earth Kingdom? ****What if Ty Lee betrayed Mai instead of Azula? What if Iroh had taken Zuko's offer and became Fire Lord? What if Toph and Sokka fell because Suki didn't get there in time? ****What if Jet didn't…die…I think…It was really unclear… KOIZILLA****. What if everything went BOOM! **

**PLUS: It's all written by the Insane, Aang-hating, Azula-loving, Incredibly random, Zutarian Fyre!**

**If you got all that, it's eight ideas in one **_**incredibly**_** insane one-shot. Oh, the fun.**

**WARNING: The following chapter makes no sense at all.**

**One-shot!: The Rules**

Azula smiled over the 'Great' Wulong forest, which would soon be burned to a crisp. She figured that this would make a great daddy-daughter trip. Nice place to stay at, fun activities, and maybe even a few screaming people to top it all off.

To make things even better, Mai and Ty Lee were with her! It was going to be a great vacation.

But of course, as he normally did, Zuzu showed up to mess everything up. Although he could make things more interesting, because beating him up always made Azula happy.

So, within ten minutes, Ozai, Azula, Zuko, Aang, Mai, Ty Lee, and Katara were engaged in epic battle. Fire, Water, knives, and Ty Lee were flying everywhere, and every move someone made could be a fatal mistake. Lucky for the reader, yesterday was drama day.

Ty Lee didn't know who to attack. Mai had told her that they were going to fight Azula and Ozai, but Azula had told her that she was fighting Zuko and the Avatar. So basically, she was attacking anyone who walked by her. Zuko began to get annoyed as he so usually did.

"Come on, Ty Lee," Zuko said, glaring at the circus girl. "You can't be on everyone's side at the same time!" He then fell to his knees, overdramatically begging Ms. Pink.

Azula smiled insanely. "YES SHE CAN!" the princess screamed, suddenly throwing a bolt of lightning at Zuko. Zuko grabbed onto Mai and screamed in horror. Mai pushed him over emotionlessly, causing her boyfriend to fall off the side of a rock column.

Mai shrugged. "Whatever."

Ty Lee looked incredibly happy, even though the situation was the complete opposite. "I choose…" She looked back and forth between her two friends, still smiling, of course. Suddenly, she ran over to Mai, jabbed her in her pressure points, and cartwheeled back to Azula. "Azula!"

Mai, lying on the ground, shrugged slightly. "Whatever."

"Give up, Ozai!" Aang said, raising his staff dramatically. "It's four against one!" He said, suddenly realizing he shouldn't have counted the limp, feeling-less Mai.

Ozai raised an eyebrow. "That's where you're wrong, young Avatar." He said, overdramatically smiling. "I have…Azula!" He said cheerfully. He pointed to his daughter, who was checking her nails. She looked back over at him, suddenly feeling six pairs of eyes on her.

"Uh, actually." Azula said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm on their side now. I mean, they're winning and stuff, so, yeah. Nice working with you." She said, waving casually. Ozai was completely speechless, a symptom of insanity. Azula shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay; I can destroy you all on my own! I can destroy everyone! I WILL DESTROY–" He was interrupted by a twelve-year-old blind earthbender who fell on his back. The earthbender was followed by a Water Tribe swordsman, who landed awkwardly, breaking his leg.

"MY LEG!" He screamed like a two-year-old.

Azula turned to look at Katara. "Idiotic big brother?" the princess asked. Katara turned and pouted at Zuko, who then began to bawl for no apparent reason whatsoever. Katara patted him on the back, snuggling him close like those weirdos who go to the movies together.

Azula sent a burst of lightning at Zuko. "WHAT THE HECK?" Zuko screamed, narrowly avoiding being killed. He then began to cry because he could.

Suddenly, Iroh spontaneously ran into the battleground, along with Appa, Momo, Foo Foo, Hawky, and…

"Hold up." Ozai said, holding a hand up. The animals plus Iroh all froze in mid-air. "Wrong one-shot. Wrong day."

Appa, Momo, Foo Foo, Hawky, Nyla, several other hawks, Quackers, and all other characters from the 'InspiredByJiao-Jie!' Day shrugged, turned, and walked off, leaving Iroh standing on one of the rock pillars awkwardly. He then turned to his brother. "I AM HERE TO DEFEAT YOU!" He shouted, throwing a random rock at Ozai.

Ozai smirked. "Little late there, big bro."

Iroh nodded awkwardly. "So, I'm supposed to become Fire Lord, or something? I mean, that's the note I was given. I-I didn't know." He pointed behind him. "Uh, okay. I'll just, um, go, and we'll see where we go from there, okay? Okay." He awkwardly walked backwards, away from all of the people staring at him.

"What else could happen?" Ozai asked, just in time, too.

Jet, who appeared simply to push the plot forward, suddenly lunged at Ozai, who screamed and sent a fire-blast at the teenager. Jet glared at Ozai. "It's all over, you're going down!" He yelled, pointing one of his cool hook-swords at Ozai. Ozai raised a skeptical eyebrow, before sighing and shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" Ozai asked.

Azula suddenly walked over, blushing. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "JET! You're not supposed to come in until AFTER Sozin's Comet! Do you not remember that?" she asked, shaking Jet violently.

Jet used one of his swords to push her hands away. "That was a different fic. A different, horrible fic!" The author of said fic spontaneously appeared, slapped him, and stalked off. Jet stared in horror after the insane fangirl. "Ran-dom" He said in a sing-song voice.

He then turned just in time to see Katara and Zuko making out. Jet fainted. Aang coughed awkwardly. "Does anyone understand anything that's going on?

"No."

"Nope."

"Whatever."

Aang suddenly realized that Katara and Zuko were making out – took him long enough. "HEY! ZUKO, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"

"Um, actually Aang," Katara said, scratching her head awkwardly. "I-I'm with Zuko now. In fact, we were married by chapter five." She said, wandering over to where her husband was. Aang stared in horror before he was overcome by tears, bawling like an idiot.

Azula and Ozai exchanged a glance before looking back in horror at Zuko.

Zuko glared at all of them. "What? Why are you all staring at us like that?" He asked, glaring daggers at everyone. "WE ARE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER. I don't know why everyone thinks I love Mai. That's just crazy!" Zuko then had a random emotional breakdown.

Mai sighed. "Whatever."

Azula shrugged awkwardly and sent a burst of lightning at Zuko, who screamed like an over-emotional-two-year-old-girl. Then, Azula was grabbed and throw into the air by a giant glowing hand. Ozai's eye did a funny dance as he stared in horror at a giant, blue, glowing…_fish_.

"KOIZILLA!" Ty Lee, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Momo all screamed.

Azula's eyebrow did a dance. "Koi-who-now?" She looked at everyone else. "SERIOUSLY. What is going on?" She yelled, before being released by the giant Koi fish.

"Alright, this is a failure of a fic." Ozai stated the obvious.

Aang – the incredibly dramatic – nodded. "Well, there's one thing left to do. Rock out with an epic guitar solo and eat pizza!"

Right on cue, one of those epic floor-elevators ascended from one of the nearby rock columns. Fog came out and covered everything, and Slash emerged, playing that one song from the Phineas and Ferb movie. Momo flew over the 'Battleground' and dropped a couple of pizzas.

Suddenly, a loud _BOOM_ came from a few miles over. Nine heads turned to look; a movie-like explosion had just gone off. There was a Bison-alarm or two going off as well. Ozai stared in amazement. "Wow. Right on cue, too." He said, smiling happily. "Alright, who wants peperoni?"

Slash raised his hand, before walking over to grab an entire pizza. Then, another explosion went off, causing everyone to vanish mysteriously.

"Whatever."

**OOOOO**

Panakin stared in horror. "WHAT IS THIS?"

"Breaking the fourth wall."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS?" Panakin screamed, motioning towards the computer in her sister's lap.

Fyre shrugged. "Maybe not, but I only have one day left." She smiled happily.


	8. InspiredByFGTC!: Outspoken

**Idea: What if Azula yelled at her dad one more time in "The Phoenix King"?**

**Drabble! Two: Outspoken**

Azula noted her father heading up to his large airship. Why wasn't he waiting for her? She rushed the palanquin bearers once more, and _finally, _she ran up the stairs and behind her father. She knelt on her knee.

"Sorry I'm late, father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days." It was their fault. They were just slow. Her father wouldn't have left without her. Never. "So, are we ready for our departure?" She asked, looking up at him.

"There has been a change of plans, Azula."

Azula blinked several times. "What?"

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se alone." His voice was cold, like he had known about this 'sudden' change for a long time. "You will remain here, in the Fire Nation." Azula stared up at his back. He wouldn't even face her!

Azula looked down. "But, I thought we were going to do this together.

"My decision is final." He said simply.

Azula felt her anger bubble inside of her. Mixed with the feeling that he was treating her horribly was the fact that he was abandoning her, like Mai and Ty Lee did. "You…you can't treat me like this." She stood angrily. "You can't treat me like Zuko!" She spat. He couldn't do that to her!

"Azula, silence yourself." He was talking to her like she was some worthless pet!

Azula gritted her teeth. "But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground; I deserve to be by your side!" She was screaming now. She had never even raised her voice to her father, yet the anger inside her was pouring out.

"Azula!" He shouted at her. She couldn't even hear him.

"But I've been the perfect daughter! You can't just-"

Her father spun around, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it tightly. Azula's attention instantly went to her hand as she avoided her father's horrifying gaze. He glared daggers at her, and the fifteen-year-old felt scared.

She trembled, feeling his hot breath on the top of her head. She closed her eyes tight as his hand clamped onto hers roughly.

"You think I'm treating you like Zuko now," he seethed, venom dripping from his voice. "You just wait."

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she cried. She looked up into his eyes. Ozai noticed that she looked terrified. It was disgraceful.

He instantly sent a flaming kick into the child's ribcage. He heard several satisfying cracks, one of which came from her wrist, which was struggling to get away from him. Her arm went limp, and Ozai released it, wiping his hand off like he had touched a disease. Azula fell in a crumpled heap to the ground, breathing heavily and grunting in pain.

He glared at his daughter. "You will remain here, and that's final." He turned and stalked off towards his ship. He didn't care about Azula's servants who rushed up to help her.

He didn't care that he had caused seventeen cracks in her ribs, along with her broken arm _and_ dislocated shoulder.

He didn't care that the next night, she would attempt suicide, only to be narrowly stopped by Zuko.

He didn't care that she would have a hard time breathing for the next five months.

He only began to care about her when she had more power than him; when he was locked in a cell without his bending, and she was living in the palace as the Princess of the Fire Nation.


	9. Epilogue!: Winners

**Epilogue!: Winners**

_He only began to care about her when she had more power than him; when he was locked in a cell without his bending, and she was living in the palace as the Princess of the Fire –_

Suddenly, Panakin attacked. She lunged for Fyre's laptop, which Fyre swung away from her insane sister. Fyre laid on her back and kicked upwards, sending her sister back. She gasped and struggled to type the last word in her last one-shot.

"Come on, Fyre." Fyre said, struggling against her sister's will.

_- Nation._

Fyre gasped and saved the file. Panakin screamed, leaping on her baby sister and attempted to delete it, but Fyre pulled up Fan Fiction. "Log In...Document Manager...Upload...My stories..." Fyre struggled, clicking each button in pain.

"UPLOAD!" Fyre screamed. The button went down.

_Chapter 7 of story: Forever Fyre's InspiredByFyre! Week 2011 successfully uploaded._

Fyre smirked at her sister. "Zutara story, please!" She said, handing her laptop to Panakin.

Panakin glared. "You know it won't be as good as Winner...though Zutarians don't care. They'd read anything that said 'Zutara' on it. I'll probably have 100 reviews within one day, though. Ugh." Panakin frowned, before pulling up the 'New Story'. "Fine, whatever."

"Oh Panakin." Fyre sighed.

Panakin turned to Fyre, who was sipping _chocolate milk_. "You are just amazing, really." Fyre's twin said. She then pulled up Taylor Swift on her iPod, and the twins' lives went back to 'normal'.

**So there's my Epildrabble. Made just to tie up the fact that Panakin REALLY didn't wanna post that LOL**

**It will be up later today ;)**

**Oh yeah, and each of these little fics I wrote this week are up for adoption as a prologue for YOUR story, so if you were inspired to go on with one of these, please do!**

**One more thing; you guys get the joke about the title of the epilogue and the prologue?**


End file.
